


Meeting the family

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Van Der Linde family [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Big Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: "Really Arthur, I have no idea what you're so worried about." Scoffing I adjust my grip on the reigns. "Yeah, well... You'll see when we get there I guess." Hearing Charlotte chuckle at me and give my shoulder a small pat, I can't help but smile. "Oh Arthur I'm sure it'll all be fine." Shaking my head, I make a silent plea for this to go well.
Relationships: Charlotte Balfour/Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Arthur Morgan
Series: Van Der Linde family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Meeting the family

"Alright well that should be the last of it."

Tucking the last of the packed items into my saddle bag, I hear footsteps approaching me from the porch. Stepping up to my side I glance over to see Charlotte sneaking a treat to the horse.

Its funny that two people like us had met, let alone become friends as quickly as we did. She was a woman that was born with everything, and me... Hell I on the other hand, had been born into a world of hell. My Mother had died when I was young, and my Pa liked to drink and beat me to amuse himself.

Until I was given another chance in the form of Dutch and Hosea. They had saw me being roughed up by the drunk bastard, and with no hesitation shot my Pa right in the head.

After that things sorta just fell into place, and for once I was happy. I actually had a family that cared about me.

Which brings me to my current problem.

"Oh my goodness Arthur I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet them!" Charlotte gushed whilst giving the giant shire beside her an affectionate stroke. Giving her a small smile I internally grimace at the thought of whats gonna happen soon. It was the other day that I was giving her another shooting lesson, that the topic of families came up.

I tried my best to keep the topic away from the gang, but that woman is nothing if not persistent. Once I told her about them she immediately wanted to meet them. Which I protested, but like I said... Persistent.

Sighing I turn back to her. "I dunno, are you sure? I mean its a long ride, and what if your house is robbed while we're gone?" I say in another last ditch effort to dissuade her, which still has no effect.

"Its fine Arthur, besides there isn't much in there of worth." Nodding I give up and mount Warrior. Holding out my hand Charlotte grabs hold, and with little to no effort I haul her up. Once we are both settled I soother Warrior with a strong pat, and steet him down the dirt path.

"Really Arthur, I have no idea what you're so worried about." Scoffing I adjust my grip on the reigns. "Yeah, well... You'll see when we get there I guess." Hearing Charlotte chuckle at me and give my shoulder a small pat, I can't help but smile. "Oh Arthur I'm sure it'll all be fine." Shaking my head, I make a silent plea for this to go well.

The rest of the trip is actually really nice. For once no O'driscoll's try to rob me and by the next morning we reach the camp with ease.

Of course I told her before hand about... everything. So she wasn't at all surprised when we started down the path, and were greeted at the clearing entrance by John. I saw him open his mouth to call out to me, but shut it immediately when he saw that I wasn't alone.

Another thing I forgot to mention, was that they had no idea who Charlotte was.

Coming to a stop beside John, I see him struggle to form words. So being the good older brother I step in. "John this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is John." John finally snapped out of his stupor and rested his rifle against a tree. Reaching down Charlotte shakes his hand and gives him a bright smile.

"Its so nice to meet you." John glances at me then back to Charlotte. "Likewise." I roll my eyes at his reply, no wonder him and Abigail were together. They're both as blunt as rocks.

But thankfully Charlotte is a kind hearted woman. Charlotte slid off the horse, myself following suit. She then glances between the two of us, with a confused look. "I hope you don't take offense by this, but might I say that you two look nothing alike."

I chuckle at the surprised look on John's face as I lead Warrior into camp, both of them following behind me. "None taken, but yeah we're brothers... Of a sort." John explains and I can hear Charlotte hum in thought. "Ah, I see."

Reaching the hitching posts I notice a few horses missing, namely The Count and Silver Dollar. Turning back I see John and Charlotte lagging behind a bit.

"John where's Dutch and Hosea?" I ask hopeful that he would tell me what I wanted to hear. But he obviously didn't pick up on the pleading look I was sending him. "They went out for a bit, said something about talking to Sheriff Gray. They shouldn't be gone for much longer." He tells me as he looks over at the camp, where people are starting to mill about. I glare at him silently as he turns back to me and Charlotte.

"Anyways I gotta go wake Bill up, he's next on watch. I'll talk to y'all later." And with that he walks off, leaving me and Charlotte alone again.

We lapse into an awkward silence, until she turns to look at me with a bright smile that never fails to make my knees weak. "Well he was nice, I rather liked him." And I can't help but laugh a small bit. "And to think you were worried."

I open my mouth to comment, but I am stopped short as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my legs. "Well who's this fine young man?" Charlotte asks and I glance down to see Jack wrapped around me like a snake. Reaching down I ruffle his hair a bit and he giggles. Letting me go he looks up at me with a smile, but tilts his head a bit when he see's someone new.

"Jack this is a friend of mine, her name's Charlotte." I tell as Charlotte crouches down in front of him and holds out her hand. Hesitantly Jack reaches out and gives her hand a small shake, and Charlotte smiles warmly at him when he lets go.

"What a little gentleman you are, your Mama must have raised you right." And I could see Jack visibly blush at the comment. Jack opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Abigail stomping over.

"Jack how many times have I to- Oh!" Abigail stops short when she see's me and Charlotte standing there with the kid. Standing up Charlotte turns to look at Abigail, who is still at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Arthur was bringing home a friend." She says and gives me a questioning look, to whuch I shrug my shoulders. While Abigail introduces herself I busy myself with lighting a cigarette, and taking a long drag.

"Arthur do you mind if I steal her for a moment, figure I could show her around." I hear Abigail say and I see her and Charlotte looking at me intently. "As long as Mrs. Balfour here doesn't mind..." I find myself saying and Charlotte grins.

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all." Nodding I wave them and Jack off as Abigail calls over her shoulder. "Oh and Arthur, I think Pearson needed you to run into town for him."

I nearly choke on the smoke I had just inhaled in shock, but before I can protest they are gone. Already being swarmed by the gang. Sighing I drop my cigarette and crush it in the mud, before making my way over to where I hear Pearson and Mrs. Adler shouting.

{Timeskip}

By the time me and Sadie had rolled back into camp I was ready for this day to be done.

A simple run into town for supplies, turned into a fire fight from hell. Sighing I hop down from the wagon and help Sadie and Pearson unload the crates.

Walking over to Pearson's cart, I hear a familiar laugh ring out. Looking up I nearly dropped the crates I was holding.

Charlotte was sitting at one of the camp tables with not only Dutch, but Hosea as well. She was laughing at something one of the men had said, and I silently pray that it wasn't them trying to embarrass me. They did the same when I had first met Mary, and I died from the embarrassment that time.

Lingering at the cart I try to wait them out, but Hosea must have seen me. "Arthur, come here for a minute?" He calls and with an internal grimace I make my way over to the group.

When I get closer I can hear the tail end of one of Dutch's stories, and its one I would rather forget. "And I swear the boy was bucked as quick as I could blink my eyes, straight into a pond no less!" Dutch says and all three of them laugh but myself.

Seeing my displeasure Dutch stands up and gives me pat on the shoulder, grin still plastered on his face. "Oh Arthur, don't take it so personally son. Happens to everyone." He jokes and I glare at him. Seemingly ignore my glare he turns back to Charlotte.

"Well Mrs. Balfour its been an honor and a pleasure, I do hope to see more of you in the future." Charlotte still grinning from my torment schools her features.

"And to both you and Mr. Matthew's as well. I share the same hope, you all are the nicest folks I've met in my recent years." At that Hosea scoffs with a smile and Dutch's grin grows a mile wide. "You hear that Hosea? Guess my charm works on everyone." He puffs out his chest and Hosea just shakes his head at him.

"Not everyone..." I hear Hosea mutter as he walks away, Dutch trailing behind him. "Aww Hosea don't be like that." And thankfully like that the two are gone.

Looking back I see Charlotte's grin still firmly in place. "What'd they tell ya?" I ask hesitantly and she just crossed her arms smugly. "Oh plenty Mr. Morgan, just plenty."

Falling into a comfortable silence, I see her glance over at the lake. As quick as lighting she grabs hold of my hand, and I can't help but grip hers back. She then pulls me in the direction of the lake we sit down beside a large tree, just watching the sun set.

We sat there and talked for what must have been hours, because soon I felt a weight slump against my shoulder. Barely turning my head I see Charlotte snoring softly against my shoulder, and I smile at how calm she looks.

With a yawn I rest my head against thetree and close my eyes with one final thought before sleep claimed me.

For all the hell they give me, I'm happy that they are here. And that I can call these people my family.

AN ~ Heyo guys I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did! This is my first time writing a oneshot, and I'm really happy with how it turned out.


End file.
